gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas
The soundtrack of ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, which is set in 1992 in the West Coast state of San Andreas, is made up of in-game radio stations which play a variety of music from various genres. In addition to contemporary 1990s music, music from the 1950s, 1960s, 1970s and 1980s is also included. An extensive ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: Official Soundtrack Box Set was released containing music from the game's radio stations, while a smaller compilation set was also released. The player can listen to the following radio stations: * Playback FM - Classic Hip Hop * K Rose - Country * K-DST - Classic Rock * Bounce FM - Funk * SF-UR - House * Radio Los Santos - West Coast Hip Hop * Radio X - Alternative Rock, Grunge * CSR 103.9 - New Jack Swing * K-JAH West - Reggae * Master Sounds 98.3 - Rare Groove * WCTR - Talk Radio * User Track Player (PC and Xbox only) - Custom soundtrack * Mixtape (iOS only) Custom soundtrack The songs are listed in the same order as they appear in the game manual. However, the game itself randomizes the playlist, DJ commentary during and between songs, and other aspects such as weather reports. Some stations, most notably WCTR, changes its programming as the game progresses, sometimes reflecting events within the game or subplots occurring within the radio programming. On 26 October 2014, GTA San Andreas was re-released as a download for the Xbox 360 to celebrate the game's 10th anniversary. However, some songs were excluded from the re-release. These songs are marked with an *. Radio stations Playback FM Playback FM is hosted by Forth Right MC (voiced by Chuck D) and plays golden age rap and hip-hop. *Kool G Rap & DJ Polo - "Road to the Riches" (1989) *Big Daddy Kane - "Warm It Up, Kane" (1989) *Spoonie Gee - "The Godfather" (1987) *Master Ace - "Me and the Biz" (1990) *Slick Rick - "Children's Story" (1988) *Public Enemy - "Rebel Without a Pause" (1988) *Eric B. & Rakim - "I Know You Got Soul" (1987) *Rob Base and DJ E-Z Rock - "It Takes Two" (1988) *Gang Starr - "B.Y.S." (1992) *Biz Markie - "The Vapors" (1988) *Brand Nubian - "Brand Nubian" (1989) *Ultramagnetic MCs - "Critical Beatdown" (1988)* K Rose K Rose is a classic country station hosted by Mary-Beth Maybell (voiced by Riette Burdick), and broadcasting from Bone County. *Jerry Reed - "Amos Moses" (1970) *Conway Twitty and Loretta Lynn - "Louisiana Woman, Mississippi Man" (1973) *Hank Williams - "Hey Good Lookin'" (1951) *Juice Newton - "Queen of Hearts" (1981) *Statler Brothers - "New York City" (1970) *Asleep At The Wheel - "The Letter That Johnny Walker Read" (1975) *The Desert Rose Band - "One Step Forward" (1987) *Willie Nelson - "Crazy" (1961) *Patsy Cline - "Three Cigarettes in an Ashtray" (1957) *Statler Brothers - "Bed of Rose's" (1970) *Mickey Gilley - "Make the World Go Away" (1965) *Ed Bruce - "Mammas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to Be Cowboys" (1975) *Merle Haggard - "Always Wanting You" (1975) *Whitey Shafer - "All My Ex's Live in Texas" (1987) *Eddie Rabbitt - "I Love a Rainy Night" (1980) K-DST K-DST ("The Dust") is a classic rock radio station, hosted by Tommy "The Nightmare" Smith and broadcasting from Los Santos. *Foghat - "Slow Ride" (1975) *Creedence Clearwater Revival - "Green River" (1969) *Heart - "Barracuda" (1977) *Kiss - "Strutter" (1974) *Toto - "Hold the Line" (1978) *Rod Stewart - "Young Turks" (1981) *Tom Petty - "Runnin' Down a Dream" (1989)* *Joe Cocker - "Woman to Woman" (1972)* *Humble Pie - "Get Down to It" (1973) *Grand Funk Railroad - "Some Kind of Wonderful" (1974) *Lynyrd Skynyrd - "Free Bird" (1974) *America - "A Horse with No Name" (1972) *The Who - "Eminence Front" (1982) *Boston - "Smokin'" (1976) *David Bowie - "Somebody Up There Likes Me" (1975) *Eddie Money - "Two Tickets to Paradise" (1978) *Billy Idol - "White Wedding" (1982) Bounce FM Bounce FM is a funk radio station hosted by The Funktipus (voiced by George Clinton). *Dazz Band - "Let It Whip" (1982) *The Fatback Band - "Yum Yum (Gimme Some)" (1975)* *The Gap Band - "You Dropped A Bomb On Me" (1982)* *Kool & the Gang - "Hollywood Swinging" (1974) *Cameo - "Candy" (1986) *MFSB - "Love Is The Message" (1973) *Johnny Harris - "Odyssey" (1980) *Roy Ayers - "Running Away" (1977)* *Ohio Players - "Love Rollercoaster" (1975) *The Isley Brothers - "Between The Sheets" (1983) *Zapp - "I Can Make You Dance" (1983) *Rick James - "Cold Blooded" (1983) *Ronnie Hudson and the Street People - "West Coast Poplock" (1982) *George Clinton - "Loopzilla" (1982) *Ohio Players - "Funky Worm" (1973) *Maze - "Twilight" (1985) *Lakeside - "Fantastic Voyage" (1980) SF-UR San Fierro Underground Radio (SF-UR) is a San Fierro-based house music station hosted by Hans Oberlander (voiced by Lloyd Floyd). *Joe Smooth feat. Anthony Thomas - "Promised Land" (1988) *808 State - "Pacific 202" (1989) *A Guy Called Gerald - "Voodoo Ray" (1988) *Frankie Knuckles feat. Jamie Principle - "Your Love" (1986) *Raze - "Break 4 Love" (1988) *Cultural Vibe - "Ma Foom Bey" (1986) *Jomanda - "Make My Body Rock" (1988) *CeCe Rogers - "Someday" (1987) *Nightwriters - "Let The Music Use You" (1987) *Mr. Fingers - "Can You Feel It?" (1988) *Marshall Jefferson - "Move Your Body" (1986) *Maurice - "This Is Acid (A New Dance Craze) (K & T Mix)" (1989) *The Todd Terry Project - "Weekend" (1988) *Fallout - "The Morning After (Sunrise Mix)" (1987) *Robert Owens - "I'll Be Your Friend" (1991) *The 28th Street Crew - "I Need A Rhythm" (1989) Radio Los Santos Radio Los Santos is a West Coast hip-hop radio station hosted by Julio G and broadcasting from Los Santos. *2Pac (feat. Pogo) - "I Don't Give a Fuck" (1991)* *Compton's Most Wanted - "Hood Took Me Under" (1992) *Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - "Nuthin' but a 'G' Thang" (1992) *Too $hort - "The Ghetto" (1990) *N.W.A - "Alwayz into Somethin'" (1991) *Ice Cube (feat. Das EFX) - "Check Yo Self (The Message Remix)" (1993) *Kid Frost - "La Raza" (1990) *Cypress Hill - "How I Could Just Kill a Man" (1991) *Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg & RBX) - "Fuck wit Dre Day (And Everybody's Celebratin')" (1992) *The D.O.C - "It's Funky Enough" (1989) *N.W.A - "Express Yourself" (1988)* *Ice Cube - "It Was a Good Day" (1992) *Eazy-E - "Eazy-Er Said Than Dunn" (1988) *Above the Law - "Murder Rap" (1990) *Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - "Deep Cover" (1992) *Da Lench Mob (feat. Ice Cube) - "Guerillas in tha Mist" (1992) Radio X Radio X is an alternative rock radio station hosted by Sage (voiced by Jodie Shawback). *Helmet - "Unsung" (1992) *Depeche Mode - "Personal Jesus" (1989) *Faith No More - "Midlife Crisis" (1992) *Danzig - "Mother" (1988) *Living Colour - "Cult of Personality" (1988) *Primal Scream - "Movin' on Up" (1991) *Guns N' Roses - "Welcome to the Jungle" (1987) *L7 - "Pretend We're Dead" (1992) *Ozzy Osbourne - "Hellraiser" (1991)* *Soundgarden - "Rusty Cage" (1991) *Rage Against the Machine - "Killing in the Name" (1992)* *Jane's Addiction - "Been Caught Stealing" (1990) *The Stone Roses - "Fools Gold" (1989) *Alice in Chains - "Them Bones" (1992) *Stone Temple Pilots - "Plush" (1992) CSR 103.9 Contemporary Soul Radio 103.9 (CSR) is a new jack swing radio station hosted by Phillip "PM" Michaels (voiced by Michael Bivins) and broadcasting from San Fierro. *SWV - "I'm So Into You" (1992) *Soul II Soul - "Keep On Movin'" (1989) *Samuelle - "So You Like What You See" (1990) *Johnny Gill - "Rub You the Right Way" (1990) *Ralph Tresvant - "Sensitivity" (1990) *Guy - "Groove Me" (1988) *Aaron Hall - "Don't Be Afraid" (1992) *Boyz II Men - "Motownphilly" (1991) *Bell Biv Devoe -"Poison" (1990) *Today - "I Got the Feeling" (1990) *Wrecks-N-Effect - "New Jack Swing" (1989) *Bobby Brown - "Don't Be Cruel" (1988) *En Vogue - "My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It)" (1992) K-Jah West K-Jah West is a reggae radio station hosted by Marshall Peters & Johnny Lawton (voiced by Lowell Dunbar and Robbie Shakespeare respectively). *Black Harmony - "Don't Let It Go to Your Head" (1979)* *Blood Sisters - "Ring My Bell" (1979)* *Shabba Ranks - "Wicked Inna Bed" (1990) *Buju Banton - "Batty Rider" (1992) *Augustus Pablo - "King Tubby Meets The Rockers Uptown" (1976) *Dennis Brown - "Revolution" (1983) *Willi Williams - "Armagideon Time" (1978) *I-Roy - "Sidewalk Killer" (1972) *Toots & The Maytals - "Funky Kingston" (1973) *Dillinger - "Cocaine In My Brain" (1978) *The Maytals - "Pressure Drop" (1970) *The Pliers - "Bam Bam" (1993) *Barrington Levy - "Here I Come" (1984) *Reggie Stepper - "Drum Pan Sound" (1990) *Black Uhuru - "Great Train Robbery" (1986) *Max Romeo & The Upsetters - "Chase the Devil" (1976) Master Sounds 98.3 Master Sounds 98.3 is a rare groove radio station hosted by Johnny "The Love Giant" Parkinson (voiced by Ricky Harris). *Charles Wright & the Watts 103rd Street Rhythm Band - "Express Yourself" (1970)* *Maceo & The Macks - "Cross The Tracks (We Better Go Back)" (1975) *Harlem Underground Band - "Smokin' Cheeba Cheeba" (1976) *The Chakachas - "Jungle Fever" (1972) *Bob James - "Nautilus" (1974) *Booker T. & the MG's - "Green Onions" (1962) *The Blackbyrds - "Rock Creek Park" (1975)* *Bobby Byrd - "Hot Pants" (1971) *James Brown - "Funky President" (1974)* *Lyn Collins - "Rock Me Again And Again" (1974) *Maceo & The Macks - "Soul Power' 74" (1973) *Bobby Byrd - "I Know You Got Soul" (1971) *James Brown - "The Payback" (1974)* *Lyn Collins - "Think (About It)" (1972) *The JB's - "The Grunt" (1972)* *War - "Low Rider" (1975) *Gloria Jones - "Tainted Love" (1965) *Sir Joe Quarterman & Free Soul - "So Much Trouble In My Mind" (1972) WCTR West Coast Talk Radio, abbreviated as WCTR, is a talk radio station broadcasting from Los Santos. * WCTR News: Hosted by Lianne Forget (Sharon Washington) with Richard Burns (Wil Wheaton), which features up-to-date news in the San Andreas state. * The Tight End Zone: Sports program hosted by Derrick Thackery (Peter Appel). * The Wild Traveler: Travel program hosted by James Pedeaston (Sam Tsoutsouvas). * Entertaining America: Entertainment program hosted by Billy Dexter (Peter Marx) and Lazlow, featuring various guests. * Gardening with Maurice: Gardening show hosted by Maurice (Andy Dick). * I Say/You Say: Political debate show hosted by a husband-and-wife liberal-and-conservative team of Peyton Phillips (Paul Ames) and Mary Phillips (Jackie Hoffman). * Lonely Hearts: Relationship advice program hosted by Christy MacIntyre (Sara Moon). * Area 53: A Coast to Coast AM spoof hosted by Marvin Trill (Bob Sevra). Various intros, outros and comments are delivered by Barbara Fox. User Track Player/Mixtape For GTA San Andreas, music files may be placed in a "User Tracks" folder, located in its GTA "User Files" folders within My Documents. It can only be used for Xbox and Windows, both made by Microsoft. The iOS version of GTA San Andreas replaces the User Track Player with Mixtape. Mixtapes are created by naming an iTunes playlist "GTASA" (without quotes). All songs on the playlist will be played on the Mixtape station. Radio Commercials Commercials that reference events in game: *'Zebra Bar' (Ed McMann; two commercials) — An exotic chocolate bar that mixes white chocolate with dark chocolate. *'Proposition 421' — A proposition against smoking, which would allow a citizen to legally shoot and kill a smoker in self-defense. The name is a reference to 420, a slang term for marijuana. *'The Epsilon Program' (Fred Melamed, three commercials) — A cult that offers "eternal salvation for those who attend" and as being the true American cult. Numerous people in the game appear to be members including original Entertaining America host Billy Dexter and Area 53 host Marvin Trill. Epsilon Program founder Cris Formage is interviewed by Lazlow on the third and final segment of Entertaining America. Dwayne Thorn, from VCPR in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories also utters the Program's mantra "Kifflom" at one point, as does VCFL DJ Tina Jane, who insults the cult. *'Inversion Therapy' (Danny Burstein) — A form of therapy to overcome rather extreme fears by facing them, parodying the discredited aversion therapy. Creator Darius Fontaine calls in on the final Entertaining America, Lazlow having tried the therapy unsuccessfully. *'Castradon' — A baldness remedy that eliminates Testosterone and attacks the glands that produce it. *'The Cavern of Sorrow' — A Medieval role-playing game based on Dungeons & Dragons Dungeons & Dragons. *'Ammu-Nation' — (Intro voiced by Frank Chavez) Advertising guns sold within the stores, telling everyone why they should all buy and own a gun whilst using strong anti-Liberal messages. The Ammu-Nation commercial from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ''can be heard inside all of the stores throughout the state. *'Cluckin' Bell' (Two commercials) — A commercial for the fried chicken chain in-game, which is a parody of KFC. The commercials make references to KFC's many controversies, including accusations of cruelty to chickens. *'Blotto's' (Three commercials) — A store catering for daily habits. *'Ultimate Disk in the Dark' — A San Fierro-based game where players throw a flying disc in the dark, the object is to catch a disc and run to the goal to score. *'Bouche Cologne''' — A cologne advertised for the man who wants to feel like a real man. This is the first of two different colognes that are advertised on the radio within the game. *'My Five Uncles' — A TV series of which is both a parody of My Two Dads and Full House. The show is about an "emotionally abused orphan" teenage girl who is adopted by five gay men. The show is broadcast on the fictional channel LSBC. *'Celebrate with Cake' — (Two commercials) An advert encouraging emotional eating and obesity afterwards. Other Commercials: *'Commemorative Miniatures' — A historical miniature wargaming commercial, selling miniatures soldiers and tanks. General Custer, Napoleon, the Charge of the Light Brigade and the Trail of Tears are mentioned. *'Law' (Jeff Berlin, three commercials) — Legal drama series broadcast on Thursdays on cable channel Weasel. A parody to legal shows such as L.A. Law. *'Intergalactic Wrestling Title' — A spoof of American professional wrestling that is also broadcast on Weasel. *'Proposition 832' — B.I.G.O.T. (Ban Immigration Green Cards Outright Today) An organization aiming to ban immigration and instead create a new status for illegal aliens, whereby "while they're here, they have no rights." The ad also claims, "If we give them green cards, soon they’ll be just like us - overweight, unhappy, and too lazy to do menial tasks". *'Proposition 602' — A proposition to end mass-transit, converting bus-lanes and train tracks into more roads for the benefit of car owners. *'Commando Pest Eradication' — A radical team of Vietnam veterans acting as insect exterminators. "It's the War on Nature; and this time, we're winning." *'Dreamakers' — Talent agency where nobodies are trained to become "stars". Based in Vinewood. *'EXsorbeo' — A portable game console. The commercial equates playing games on the system with masturbation, with such lines as, "Look mom, I'm playing with myself!" and "don't play too long or you'll go blind". The console has its own website. *'Tropicarcinoma' — Anti-tan-cream made from coconut oil, zinc, aluminum, boron, magnesium, and other volatile metals. *'Crimson Executive Spouse Indemnity Services' (1-866-505-CRIM) — Easily obtainable legal service offering life insurance policies for husbands in case their wives suffer terrible "accidents" (similar to the D'Leo and Thurax commercial from GTA Vice City.) The customers in both testimonials are strongly implied to have murdered their spouses to cash in on their new insurance coverage. Possibly a reference to Monty Python's Crimson Permanent Assurance. *'Mike Andrews' (Two commercials) — A self-help guru promoting a "less is more" approach to wealth for the poor. *'Kilimanjaro' (Two commercials) — A clothes shop "for the Obesity bigger men." *'Eris Pump Up Shoes' — A sports shoe commercial which parodies the mid-90s obsession with Reebok Pump shoes. The Eris brand previously featured in a commercial in Grand Theft Auto III. The advertising was voiced by Sean R. Lynch. *'Creative Plastic Surgery' — A plastic surgery clinic promoting unusual changes such as tails or a third breast. *'American Bank of Los Santos' — A commercial about bank loans, has the same music as the Little Lacy Surprise ad in GTA Vice City Stories. *'San Andreas Telephone' — (Four commercials) The commercials parody numerous "stay in touch with loved ones" phone company advertising campaigns. *'Glory Hole Theme Park' — (Mike Blakeney, two commercials) A theme park that caters to unconventional sexual behavior but presents itself as a family amusement park. "Gloryhole! Where strangers become friends! Gloryhole! You don't need to know names!" *'Special Needs Cop' (Randy Pearlstein, Jeff Berlin, Ron Reeve, Mike, Chris and James Ferrante and Chris Silvestro) — A movie starring action star Jack Howitzer (from the "Exploder" movie in Vice City) as a cop going undercover in a school for special-needs kids. A spoof on Kindergarten Cop. *'Carcer City' — Commercial advertising Carcer City as a holiday destination for those who are "tired of all the sunshine and good weather". Carcer City was the setting of the Rockstar Games title Manhunt. *'Shine by Helmut Schein' — Designer perfume. Voiced by Jodie Shawback. Shawback also voices the Radio-X DJ 'Sage'. She is the only in-game DJ to also be in an in-game radio commercial. *'Renegade Cologne' (Jeff Berlin) — "For the man who wants to reek of masculinity." *'Sooth' — A hallucinogenic cold and cough syrup made from codeine, morphine, and alcohol. Also available for children as Sooth Junior. May be partially inspired by purple drank, a recreational drug popular in Southern hip-hop culture. *'Rapidyke' — The do-it-yourself sexual realignment kit: the quickest and latest way to change your sex. "It's just snip, chop, stuff & swallow. Four quick actions with amazing effects." *'Herr Gruber's Spa' — An international spa business owned by Herr Gruber, who has opened spas all around the world including such countries as Germany, Switzerland and Brazil. *'Sprunk' — An explosive re-energizing soft drink carbonated with ether. The Sprunk logo and colour scheme bear a strong resemblance to those of Sprite. A Sprunk factory can be found situated in one of Red County's country villages. There is also a Sprunk advertising board in Los Santos, which CJ crashes a car into during the mission "Reuniting the Families", the catch phrase on the board originally said A Taste of Things to Come, but after the crash, only the words A Taste of Come is left, referring to the word cum: (ejaculation - semen). A commercial is heard on the radio, saying that Sprunk now has a grenade shaped can. A radio ad for a Sprunk sweepstakes offers customers a chance to win a real box of grenades. *'Grin' — A medication that cures the depression and anxiety that one gets from living life in the suburbs. *'Ice Diamonds/De Koch Diamonds' — The perfect gift for your partner: "chill that bitch out, with ice." *'Fokari Film' — Photographic film developing company. "Memories are forever...sort of." *'Abbigo Brokerage and Pawn' — Trade in absolutely anything in exchange for cash. *'Logger Beer' (Ed MacMann) — "The beer that brought the forest down!" *'Logger Light' (Ed MacMann) — A low calorie diet version which "facilitates alcoholism without the attendant weight gain." *'Redwood Cigarettes' — A brand of cigarette that "helps cure stress". With sponsorship of Los Santos City Marathon. *'Don't let Your Children Ride Bicycles' — Do the motherly thing and buy your child an over-powered sports car instead of a bike. A public service announcement sponsored by The Governor’s Office of San Andreas, in association with Maibatsu Cars of America. *'Lustrious' — (Two commercials) A hair styling product. *'The Crazy Cat' — A strip club where the women know how to entertain "gentlemen". *'Executive Intruder Extermination Services' — Personal security service offering protection for wealthy paranoids. *'Janus' — Service to help people alienate their family to protect their new west coast identities. *'Hampshire Nannies' — Company offering strict classical British style nannies. The narrator is "Freddy", the nanny and spanking obsessed caller in previous Grand Theft Auto games. *'Starfish Resort and Casino' — Casino targeting children as well as adults. *'Join the Military' — Recruiting commercial for the military with the usual GTA touch. *'Midlife Crisis Center' — Services provided for middle aged men who want to regain their youth. (Specializing in real estate, divorce attorneys, mistress placement, plastic surgery, hair colouring and replacement, and male fur coats.) "Come with your wife, leave with a sports car." Video Trivia * Many songs in the game are sampled by other songs, both in this game and other games in the Grand Theft Auto series. * Some of the DJs will provide weather forecasts and warnings on air. However, they never mention the sandstorms in Tierra Robada/Bone County/Las Venturas area. * When pausing for a long time, Carl can be heard singing several songs that appear on the game's radio stations. * All radios are plays commercials. fr:Stations de Radio dans GTA San Andreas ru:Радиостанции в GTA San Andreas Category:GTA San Andreas Category:Radio Category:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas Category:Radio Stations